Friends Forever... part 5
by Casper
Summary: Hey, I'm back... well maybe, anyway this is part 5 of my story. i hope you guys still wanna read it.... well anyway, Ash wakes up but Misty is...


  
  
  
{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}  
  
Ok, ok I know! I haven't wrote in... um let me see... hmmm half a year!!! Ooopies... sorry guys, it's just my life's a little messed up right now. Well I hope you still read this part! ^_^  
  
Till next year (lol)  
  
Cas! ^_~  
  
{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}{¬_¬}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friends Forever  
  
_________________  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Why does it always hurt more when you wake up?  
  
  
  
  
Ash's eyes fluttered opened causing the nurse to stair. At first all he could see was a blare of pink and white, The colors started to come together to form the pink haired nurse Joy.   
  
Joy looked at Ash hopefully, "Ash?" She asked looking closer. "Are you awake? ... You gave us quite a scare!" Joy said with a giggle.  
  
Ash lay still, it hurt him to even breathe. 'What happened to me?' He asked himself. 'Where am I? Who's she? How does she know my name?' Ash had a lot of questions to ask, but he had no one to answer them. 'The last thing I remember was falling and.' "Misty!" Ash said out loud. "Where is she? ... Is she ok? I want to see her! NOW!" Ash told the nurse.  
  
Nurse Joy made herself smile. "We don't know who your talking about Ash... You just stormed in here 2 nights ago demanding to see this girl Misty, then suddenly you where on the ground." She said and felt Ash's forehead to see if he was warm.   
  
"I need to see her! She might die! She might be dead... I just don't know." Ash said while tears started to form in his dark eyes. "I just don't know!" He repeated.  
  
Joy sighed. "I know how you feel... I'll go see if anyone called Misty is in here." She said and walked out of the door.  
  
Ash didn't wait till the nurse came back to she what was wrong with him; he picked his chart off the end of the bed and began to read. "Ash Ketchum... Blah, blah, blah... ah here it is... Oh my god I was poisoned...! Who would do that...?  
  
Joy came back into the room soon enough to catch Ash's last few words. She took the chart off Ash and says, "We don't know who would have done anything like that to you." She smiled as she put the chart back to its place at the end of the bed.   
  
Ash blinked, "Well? What about Misty?"  
"Is her last name Waterflower?" Joy asked sitting down on the bed.   
Ash's eyes lit up in hope. "YES! Yes! That's her! is she here? Is she ok?"  
  
Joy looked at the ground and frowned. "Ash..." she sighed. "Ash your friend Misty..."  
  
Ash jumped up, "NO!"  
  
"Ash... I'm"  
  
Ash through his hands in the air and yelled "NO!"  
  
Joy grabbed Ash's hands and said, "She's went missing! We're not sure if she's still alive! Last night her body went missing..."  
  
Ash blinked and said, "What do you mean... missing?"   
  
"I'm mean her body is gone... She was alive when she came in and was recovering quit well, but I'm not sure if she'll live without our help..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
When you girlfriend goes missing... you go find her!  
  
  
  
  
2 days later Ash was finally Ash was aloud out of the hospital. The first thing he did was go down to the police station.  
  
"Sir! Um... mister! Police guy!" Ash shouted to get someone's attention.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you kid?" A blue haired officer Jenny asked him.  
  
"Miss I was wondering if you had any info on Misty Waterflower's dissipation?" Ash looked at the ground sadly as her said her name.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, but we can't tell you anything like that..."   
  
"Look Miss I don't give a crap about what you can and can't tell me! The young lady that went missing just happens to be my girlfriend! And I just happen to be the only person in this town to care about her being missing! So you tell me what you know about it, and I'll find her!" Ash yelled making the whole room to turn and look at them.  
  
Jenny lightly pulled Ash towards her and whispered, "Look kid stop your yelling and I might tell you something!"  
  
Ash blew some hair out of his eyes and whispered, "Then tell me Miss, what do you know about it."  
  
"You friend Misty," Jenny started.  
  
"My girlfriend Misty!" Ash corrected.  
  
"Yes your girlfriend Misty was stabbed" She started again.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes... I know this part." Ash said feeling a little sad, Then coldly he said, "I was there..."  
  
"Wait kid! You where there...? Then you must be Ash!" Jenny said and her eyes lit up. "Was anyone there with you that night?"  
  
"Yeah just that pain in the ass Brock..." Ash said and sniggered, "I won't put it past him to have been the one that hurt Misty..."  
  
Jenny looked at Ash as if he was right, "This Brock guy... he's been missing too, we think it was the same person that kidnapped both of them."  
  
Ash eyes widened, "Brock's gone too?"  
  
"Yeah kid, but its not him your looking for... you just worry about your girlfriend," Jenny smiled.  
  
"Thank you Miss, I've got all the info I need...!" Ash said with his teeth gritted. He turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey kid wait! What do you mean! I haven't told you anything yet! KID!" Jenny called after him, but Ash had already closed the door.  
  
  



End file.
